


趁虚而入

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 小段子扩展，莉莉感冒了，西弗勒斯来探病……哈德在p2，哈利又把德拉科神锋无影了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

小巫师一般不生病的，他们的身体好得很，所以有时候就不知道什么叫适可而止。

“阿嚏！”莉莉打了个喷嚏，吸了吸鼻子。

昨天她半夜溜出门去见西弗勒斯，只穿了睡衣，这可是圣诞节假期啊，虽然西弗勒斯大衣里很暖，但她还是光荣感冒了。

“38°5，”佩妮幸灾乐祸地甩甩体温计，“你发烧了，恭喜啊，终于像个人了。”

“呜～我一直是人。”莉莉发出有气无力地哼唧，她嗓子疼，“我要喝水。”

“给，把药吃了。”佩妮给莉莉拿了感冒药，“吃完了睡觉。”

“谢谢。”莉莉把那小药丸吞掉，觉得一点作用都没有，“我没感觉有效。”

“哪有那么快，快睡觉。”佩妮着急出去约会，不耐烦地把莉莉摁进被窝。

莉莉埋进被子里，她睡不着，又不舒服，听着佩妮走下楼锁门的声音，莉莉忽然觉得好孤独，有点想哭。

“你生病了？”西弗勒斯大约又是爬窗户进来的，这么多年他早就对伊万斯家熟门熟路了。本来说好两人今天一起出去逛街，可莉莉没来，他就找来了。

“西弗～”莉莉撒娇地伸出手，“咳咳咳，我感冒了，抱抱。”

“谁让你不穿外套，要吃什么吗？要喝水吗？”嘴上虽然这么说，但西弗勒斯还是把莉莉抱进怀里，摇晃着拍了拍她，“快回被窝里去。”他身上带着外面的寒气，凉丝丝的，莉莉觉得很舒服，

“刚吃了药，”莉莉拉他，拍了拍身边，“抱一会儿我，到我这里来。”

两人一起躺下，莉莉抱着西弗勒斯，觉得舒服多了，应该是感冒药起了作用，“我睡一会儿，你别走……”莉莉小声说。

他亲亲她的额头，低声说着什么，莉莉没听到。

她睡着了，药效带来的睡眠很难醒来，她感觉到西弗勒斯先亲了亲她的额头，然后是她的脖子，唔？他在解她的衣服扣子？他要做什么啊？

发烧的莉莉皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色，干燥滚烫，她睡衣里什么都没穿，一接触到空气，乳尖就敏感地硬了起来，西弗勒斯本来想摸摸她出没出汗，可眼前的美色让他脑子一热，根本把持不住。

我就只亲一下，他想，她一直喜欢我亲她这里。

舌尖接触到她柔软的乳尖，莉莉发出一声小动物一样的呻吟，她一直是活力满满的，从来没有出现过这么柔弱的样子，看上去真的很好艹。

西弗勒斯立刻硬得不能自已了。

他舔吸着她的乳尖，揉捏着她丰盈的柔软，粗糙的指尖划过她细腻的皮肤，莉莉的眼珠在眼皮下面转动，却没有完全醒来，她身上甜腻的味道冲击着他的神经。西弗勒斯抬起头亲吻她微微干涩的嘴唇，与她唇舌交缠，莉莉哼哼唧唧地叫着，回应着他的深吻，手指下意识地抓紧他胸口的衬衣。

要不要继续，西弗勒斯也很犯难，他很想，但莉莉病着，他想了想，手指向下滑，如果她没反应就算了。

刚把手指伸进去，西弗勒斯整个人就舒服了，他亲爱的女孩早就湿得不像样子，不知道是不是生病让她更敏感，她的花蒂已经硬了，腿间又湿又热，西弗勒斯的手指顺着花蒂在她缝隙间滑动了一下，莉莉立刻呻吟出声，睫毛动了动，睁开了眼睛。

“西弗……你干什么？”莉莉哑着嗓子说，绿眼睛水汪汪的，看上去楚楚可怜。

“让你舒服点。”他堵住她的嘴，还是有点心虚的，但他打算忽略这一点。

忙着把她的睡裤脱掉，西弗勒斯又去钻研她紧致的入口，里面烫得惊人，敏感地一直跳着。西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，覆盖到她纤侬合度的身体上，用他早就硬起来的粗大，顶住她的蜜穴，感觉到不一样的热度。

“宝贝，你里面好烫，”他一点一点地插进去，莉莉呜呜咽咽地叫着，无法拒绝他的入侵。她整个人都是热的，虚的，软的，身体似乎更容易打开，西弗勒斯感觉自己泡进了滚烫的水里，是更加热辣的温泉。

真是难得的体验，莉莉此时柔弱又滚烫，却又糯得无力反抗，西弗勒斯倒吸了一口气，差点立刻缴枪。

他努力忍住汹涌的快感，慢慢地拔出来，再慢慢插入，莉莉的蜜穴里滚烫又滑腻，因为快感而一缩一缩，把他夹得好舒服。慢慢加快了速度，西弗勒斯用力戳着那既柔软湿滑，又紧得不可思议的蜜穴，莉莉无力地抱住他的肩膀，在难受与极乐之间反反复复。

“西弗……西弗……我……啊啊……”蜜穴强烈的抽搐起来，莉莉身躯不断地颤抖，她本来就烧的粉红，此时全身透出一层情欲的艳红，她出汗了，整个人都湿哒哒的，热烫的淫水自蜜穴深处喷出来，弄湿了两人的交接处，西弗勒斯早就忍不住了，他用力抽插了几下，在她狠狠吸绞下，尽根末入，射入莉莉的深处。

两个人抱在一起喘息着，莉莉喷出热乎乎的气息，“坏蛋！”她筋疲力尽地锤了他一下，就一根手指都不想动了。

“我去放洗澡水。”西弗勒斯亲了她一下，哎呀，不能用魔法真不方便。

第二天，莉莉退烧了，她瞪大眼睛，扭住西弗勒斯的脸，“你简直是禽兽，对病人也下得去手？”

“这是一种治疗手段，”西弗勒斯大言不惭地说，“你看你今天不是好了？”

“我痊愈了是因为吃了药，”莉莉撅嘴，“不是因为你……做了什么。”

“不，是因为你出汗了，”他坏笑着说，“我让你出汗的，好彻底了吗？我还可以帮你治疗治疗。”

啊啊啊，斯莱特林都是坏蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈vs性转德  
> 写不完的厕所分手

哈利心中猛然一震，脚像被钉在了那儿，他发现德拉蔻在哭——真的在哭，眼泪从她苍白的脸上流到肮脏的池子里。德拉蔻抽噎着抬起头，不由得打了一个寒噤，从破镜子里看到哈利正在身后瞪着她。

她立刻拔出了魔杖，对准了哈利……

他们早就分手了，哈利愣愣地想，他把卢修斯送进了阿兹卡班，德拉蔻说绝不会原谅他，是他一直痴心妄想在跟踪她。

可她为什么会哭呢？她一直骄傲得近乎冷漠，从来没有在他面前哭过。

他也没想要伤害她，只是她那样排斥他让他很受伤，她喊了钻心剜骨，所以他下意识地……

空气中还残留着淡淡的血腥味，积水的地面上浮着一朵朵红花般的血迹。他亲手用神锋无影把心爱的姑娘切得奄奄一息，他差点杀了她。

斯内普带德拉蔻去医疗翼了，他说她很可能留下伤疤，天啊，她那么爱美的人。

出了盥洗室哈利才发现自己全身都是血水，他试图去抱她来着，她知道吗？她当时还有意识吗？

拽出隐身衣，哈利飞快地跑向医疗翼，他得道歉，就算她一定不会原谅他。

医疗翼算是哈利半个宿舍，他经常住进来，但他从来不觉得医疗翼的床这么大，床单这么白。

德拉蔻的脸基本跟床单一个颜色，她躺在床中间，显得那么瘦小。

她从什么时候开始这么瘦了？

她皱着眉头，闭着眼睛，脸上也有伤口，看上去可怜巴巴。

唉，总是我的错，哈利叹了口气。他找了个凳子，坐在床边，守着她能让他好受点，对不起啊，德拉蔻，你随便怎么惩罚我都可以。

一边看着她一边胡思乱想，哈利睡着了，在梦里他没有用出“神锋无影”，她跟他和好了。

等他醒来已经是半夜了，医疗翼静悄悄的，德拉蔻很艰难地爬起来，似乎是想要去厕所。她的衣服都破了，只好用床单裹住自己。

哈利想都没想就脱下自己的袍子披在她肩膀上，德拉蔻吓得一抖，她完全没想到哈利在这里。

“你！”她抱住胸口，瞪大了眼睛，“你来干什么？继续来杀我？”

“不是，我不是故意的，我不知道那个咒语的威力，也不知道……”哈利结结巴巴地说，自己都觉得自己在推卸责任。

“所以呢？”德拉蔻哼了一声，“事实就是，你差点要了我的命！”

“是，”哈利垂头丧气地说，“你怎么惩罚我都可以。”

“哼，”德拉蔻白了他一眼，忽然想起来上厕所的事，她转身似乎牵动了伤口，小声叫了一声。

“我帮你，”哈利冲上来扶住她。

德拉蔻想要挣扎，可是身体太疼了，她不满但无奈地被哈利扶着去了盥洗室。如果能跟进隔间哈利也不介意，但德拉蔻就快要咬人了，他只好留在外面。

“我愿意负一切责任的，”哈利把她扶回床上，说着好话，“要不你也给我两下，解解气。”

德拉蔻不理他，艰难地钻进被窝，把他的袍子丢到床底下。

“德拉蔻——”哈利愣了一下，她被子下面没有上衣，“对不起。”他挨过去。

“我说过了，我们没可能了。”德拉蔻的声音从被子里穿出来。

“可你为什么哭？”哈利轻声说，“我跟金妮没什么，都是流言。”

德拉蔻起来的太急，伤口差点裂开，“滚滚滚，谁管你跟谁在一起！哎呦——”

因为我说中了，所以她才用枕头扔我，哈利忽然有点高兴，她不是心里没有他。

不过这一瞬间他也看到了她身上有肉眼可见的伤痕，一条条地划过她雪白的皮肤，触目惊心。

“小心点，快躺好，”哈利赶紧送回去枕头安抚她，怕她扯开伤口。

“波特，你可不可以从我眼前消失？”德拉蔻生气地说，“你不要假惺惺地关心我了，你对我们斯莱特林一直很鄙夷，别装了，你根本不喜欢我，跟我恋爱是为了欺负我，哦，没少跟韦斯莱炫耀吧，我睡了马尔福，她也就那样，认真当然还得跟格兰芬多……”

“我没有，我从来没有！”哈利气坏了，他抓住她的肩膀，可德拉蔻现在伤成这样，他又不敢摇晃她。

她可真瘦，比之前瘦了好多，哈利用嘴堵住她的控诉之后，他这样想。

她哭了，满脸都是泪，她肯定还要骂他，可哈利不想听。于是他一直亲她，亲到她终于不那么僵硬了，终于闭上眼睛了。

不知道亲了多久，哈利终于放开了德拉蔻，他叹了口气：“你怎么才能相信我？”

“自杀，立刻。”德拉蔻吸了吸鼻子。

“不行，”哈利摇摇头，“我还要打败伏地魔，等他死了，我立刻自杀行吗？”

“呸，”其实德拉蔻也不是真想哈利死，她只是迁怒，因为卢修斯，因为鼻涕虫俱乐部，因为金妮，因为她顺遂一生里一切的不顺利都是从遇见哈利波特开始的。

“嘴有点肿了，”哈利摸了摸她的嘴唇，又轻啄了一下，“我爱你。”

“胡说八道。”德拉蔻脸红了，她没想到哈利会这么说。

“真的，要不我为什么跟踪你。”哈利轻轻地摩挲着德拉蔻身上的红色伤痕，然后用嘴唇轻轻地亲着，“如果留下伤疤了，我就把我的皮移植给你，别怕，你会永远很美的。”

“我才不要你的皮，那么难看，”德拉蔻心里一阵发痒，她感觉到哈利的轻触，好像蝴蝶停留在花瓣上。

哈利亲过她身上所有的伤痕，包括胸口上的和趁机占便宜的地方，他有些冲动，可是还是压下去了。

“别不要我，德拉蔻。”他握住她的手，“我心里只有你。”

“真的？”德拉蔻轻轻地问，她有点相信他了。

“你可以摸我一下，我身体很诚实的。”哈利说。

如果德拉蔻此时会神锋无影，她不介意也给哈利来几下。


End file.
